


南柯梦成

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [23]
Category: Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY23 与亲密无间的好友发生性关系接前篇的世仇设定，后现代AU爽完就跑，不准骂我
Relationships: 杜甫/李白
Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301888
Kudos: 36





	南柯梦成

从梦中醒来之后，隔窗可窥见厚重发亮的阴云，看来是要下雨了。  
李白再在床上赖了半刻钟，迷瞪着起了身，伸手摸索到杜甫备好的衣物。他犹感躯体酸软，四肢像被拆下来又装回去一般，体力恢复得越来越慢了。身体替他记得的，昨夜的疯狂和迷乱他却已忘了许多，唯有梦境很是清晰明亮。  
他拖着梦的余韵一般的悠长步子踱到餐厅时，杜甫果然已在那里。他早已吃完，仰头看投影下来的LED屏，认真读一些朝闻，诸如杜氏AR系统更新换代之类的。李白方扫过几眼，杜甫便把LED屏收了起来，抬头冲他一笑：“醒了？早餐还是温的，来吃吧。”  
“今日是周六，你要出门吗？”  
“一些事宜，处理完便能回来。”杜甫说：“今天会下雨，出门记得换防护服，带上伞。”  
李白哂笑了一下，挨着杜甫坐了下来。杜甫也很自然地抚过他发端，一面说着：“是不是太长了？”一面探到颈下，把衬衫领口的那几枚纽扣系了起来。他自己穿得很松散，领口歪歪斜斜地，漏出几点零碎红痕，此番被整理好了，他又感觉有点勒，勉强坐直了些。再感到杜甫理了理垂到肩部的杂发，又把被睡歪的颈环扶正，他说着：“不用了，我扎起来便是。”  
“也不必，”杜甫笑了笑说，“挺好看的。”  
盯着李白吃完了早餐，他拾掇好了餐具，才安心换上衣服准备出门。李白已经坐到沙发上，拿着本古式的纸质诗集翻看起来，听闻动响抬起头来，隔着玄关处的玻璃隔断与杜甫望了一眼。他问：“走了？”  
“走了。”  
李白正侧头望着他，眼里有些许莫名的光，透过一道晶莹的玻璃幕墙，杜甫看得不甚真切。对方最后说：“早点回来。”

墙钟上的数字跳动了好几位，诗集翻完一大半，杜甫仍然没有回来。  
李白颤抖了一下，诗集滑落在地，他勉强支起脱力的身体想去拿，下一刻也倒落在地面上，只好仰着头喘息。窗外的乌云倒映在他眼底，杜甫再不回来就会被淋湿了。熟悉的情欲霎时便吞噬了他，热度自腹部开始升腾，蒸得全身都发烫发软，是逼人疯狂的空虚瘙痒。他贴着地板蜷起身体，难耐地蹭了蹭腿间，密穴开始蠕动着流水，大概渴望谁都好掰开他的双腿肏干进来。乳头也自发地挺了起来，在衬衫底下透出嫣红的颜色，略微涨起的胸部抵着紧绷的衣物，一点轻微的摩擦都会带来令全身战栗的快感，和更多的渴求。他颤抖着解开衬衫，断续地喘息着，一面在心里嘲笑杜甫晨间作的无用功。  
他没有室内AI的权限，一番动静下来，也能触发既定的设置，让扫地机器人运来一箱子的情趣用品。按摩棒、跳蛋一类的，琳琅摆在那里，看上一眼，就能想起杜甫一件一件用在自己身上的记忆。李白闭了闭眼，勉强抬手推过去，低声呢喃了句“滚”。  
等到杜甫回来的时候，李白已经像被从水里捞出来一般，只是阖着眼喘息，蜷卧在乱得狼藉的地上。感受到是杜甫的怀抱，他终于抬起了眼皮，眼神也不甚清明，是被情热烧得迷乱的样子。嗅着杜甫颈间混杂腐朽金属的雨水气息，他含糊地发出几个音节，杜甫托着他水一样软在怀里的身躯，低声说：“抱歉，路上堵了。”  
“你又去、唔嗯，去那家福利院了罢……”李白夹杂喘息地说，尾音绵软。他瞥了几眼杜甫，又望向不知何方，失神地发着怔。“杜氏如今发展得平稳，你们终于能清闲一会儿了？”  
杜甫伸出膝盖顶进李白腿间磨蹭着，那里已经湿了一片，是情动的后穴自己吐出的淫水，与硬挺的阴茎分泌的前液混在一起。一点这样的刺激，已足够让李白饥渴许久的身体颤抖得不行，但他还是说完了：“哈、哈啊……踩着李家的尸骨向上爬的感觉、怎么样？”  
“……李白，”杜甫沉沉说，“现下姓李的除了你都成了幽魂，你又能替谁申冤？”  
在李白怔然失言的空当里，杜甫把他的裤子褪到膝盖，对方战栗的双腿，洁白的腿根肌肤和一片滑腻的穴口皆暴露了出来。肉穴早渴求了很久，什么插进来的东西都欢迎，此时便热切地吞吐着杜甫的手指，杜甫刻意捣弄到深处，李白就只能软在他怀里呻吟。习惯了粗暴对待的身体现在只如饮鸩止渴，渴求的空虚依然烧遍了全身不得纾解，李白无意识地抵着杜甫的胸膛磨蹭着，乳头擦到坚硬的布料，杜甫便感觉绞着自己的穴肉咬得更紧了一些。  
湿热的肉洞不需要太多扩张，杜甫挑出一根按摩棒，果然是被喜欢的尺寸，其上密集的凸起扫过穴壁的时候，李白仰起来望着他的脸上已是一副快要被快感逼疯的神色。他拨开震动的频率，按摩棒正正抵着穴心，搅动得后穴淫水飞溅，李白胡乱哭叫着，终于开始求饶。“哈啊、不行……太快了、哈……”  
“收集的数据显示，这是你最喜欢的节奏。”  
杜甫说着，又取出一管药剂。被连着打了三天，即使杜甫不说，李白也发现了自己身体上的微妙变化。他低低压抑着哭腔，实则神智不甚清晰，说得语义也混乱：“哈，你们太贪心了，能要我的命又嫌不够……呜、哈啊，那里、不要……还想看我生不如死么。”  
“……不是‘你们’，是他们。”  
“我不知道么？”  
李白呢喃着说完，就真的再也说不出话来。他的声音太轻了，轻得像他眸底泪水反射的光一样，杜甫险些便错过。紧接着他只是呻吟，哭音自喉咙底部漏出一点，像是极力压抑过又失败的感觉，在杜甫牙尖擦过他乳头的时候，便颤抖着彻底拔高。药效发作得很快，胸乳那一块又涨了几分，因许久不见天日而尤苍白的肌肤，终于挺出无法忽略的弧度，被杜甫一双手掌抚上去，轻轻揉捏着，李白整具身躯开始战栗，喘息地说着难受。  
几管催乳针打下去，他的乳晕已经扩大了好几倍，泛出极其诱人的色泽，乳孔也打开了一些。胸乳部位变得极为敏感，李白只觉得那里痛痒难耐，大约便是饱胀的乳汁在皮肉之下挤压着，寻找喷涌的出口。被杜甫舔咬玩弄的时候，过电般的快感让每一寸神经都战栗，他只能摇着头呜咽，胸膛不住起伏着，不知是邀请还是拒绝。  
后穴里粗大的按摩棒依然在无休止地振动，抵住最敏感的腺体研磨，穴壁痉挛地收缩着，不知餍足地吞吃吸吮，不知廉耻地流出淫水，享用身体已经熟悉的甜美快感。被舔弄、被揉捻的乳粒携来的刺激，陌生却同样逼人疯狂。在上下交错的灭顶欢愉里，李白只是全身酥软下去，依偎在杜甫的怀里，任由他去摆弄。他失神地流着泪，双唇微张，探出一点柔软的舌尖，是一副好像要被肏坏的样子，全然深陷情欲无法自拔。  
杜甫也了解他的反应，肆意把他的身躯摆出便于性交的形状，偶尔改变按摩棒振动的角度，更多时候则卖力地挑弄他的乳头，抵在唇间厮磨吸吮着。在终于被性爱玩具肏得高潮时，射精的快感与喷乳的刺激交织成令大脑空白的迷乱，李白茫茫然回过神来，乳头还在喷涌白色的奶水，一缕缕地顺着腹间淌到腿根，和精液、淫水混在一起，更显得淫靡。  
肉穴里的按摩棒旋转着还想往深里探去，李白拢了拢双腿，在高潮后的倦怠里呻吟几声，好歹还是寻回了一些神智。要看男人流奶也变态过头了，他蹙着眉轻喘地说，杜甫自顾自地挤压着他已经软化、平坦下去的胸部，偶尔抠挖着乳头，逼出一些残余的奶水来，李白又会因为泌乳的奇妙感受战栗几分。杜甫沾了一些流到腹间的奶汁，夹着李白的舌根玩弄，让这种奶腥味满溢口腔。他一面舔着自己的唇，露出舌尖一点白皙，眼神有点闪烁。“我方才吃到一些，味道我很喜欢。”  
李白很难得地没有反唇相讥。

昔日李家光芒万丈的天才，现今的命运似乎也不过是被囚禁于此处，一点点被改造成现在这副便于他人肏弄的样子，作各种药剂、道具的试验品。他不能逃离，不能抵抗施加于他身上的恶意，甚至不能自杀。杜甫有时以为他真的要在漫长的、永无止境的折磨里崩溃了，有一次他被拉进他们新研发的AR模拟场景，插入他、挑弄他的是按摩棒和机械手臂，但在实在逼真的场景里，李白正被他亲近的友人们轮奸。  
杜甫第一次看到他那么大的反应，那具被认为疲软无力的身躯里霎时爆发出无愧于天才名号的力量，但最后也无济于事。被“友人们”压制住之后，他又迅速地、不可思议地依顺下去，好像黯淡的烟花残骸。他被几双手肆意地玩弄，被岔开双腿毫不留情地肏到深处，抖擞着的唇瓣又被友人亲吻舔舐。淫荡的身体忠诚地反映着欢愉，敞开了接纳友人的强暴，李白便只是茫茫然流着泪，无意识地唤着强暴者的名字。  
他们便捧起李白的脸，细细地吻过去，一边亲昵地唤着他的名字。是倾诉着自己求而不得的爱意吗，还是温柔地描绘着他淫乱的反应，用艳词辱语践踏他的自尊呢。杜甫在一旁围观了全程，猜测着可能的设置，但无论怎样，大概都能碾碎李白的理智，他便看着李白的眼神一点点涣散下去。  
最后他托住李白的身体，拔出了肆意搅动着后穴的按摩棒，模拟精液的白浊从使用过度的穴口里汩汩流出来。李白睁着眼看他，那一对失去焦距的、泛着雾光的眸子，宛如两枚被彻底粉碎的黑水晶，杜甫竟心神一颤。但之后李白轻轻阖上眼睛，再苏醒的时候，冲他笑了一下，又是那种明明就在怀里，可是好像谁也触碰不到他的神色。  
他做梦似地喊了一声：“子美。”  
杜甫叹了口气，说：“我很抱歉。”  
现在李白窝在他怀里，闻言只掀了掀眼皮，似笑非笑地说：“刽子手不需要愧疚的感情。”他方脱离情欲不久，身上的热度还没消退，被简单做了点清理，但很快又被填满。杜甫探了探还湿热着的后穴，便塞进一个跳蛋。贞操带贴着腿根扣上来，冰凉的质感很快也被体温融化，只能任由杜甫去摆布他，李白竟被换了身服帖的新衣服，散乱的头发也被梳平扎起来了，他瞅着杜甫那种抿着唇的郑重神情，听他说：“出去走走吧。”  
“你……”李白被他搀着站起来，没走几步便两腿发软，杜甫调高了一档，跳蛋抵着穴心不轻不重地振动，足够唤回习惯的快感。他略微喘息着，摸了摸颈间的金属环，看不出什么表情。杜甫接着说：“天空塔如何？”  
这个问话并不需要回答，但李白的脸色陡然变了变。被囚禁太久的金丝雀，偶尔得了飞出笼子的机会，似乎也开始害怕起来，在杜甫怀里猛地颤抖了一下。杜甫安抚性地搂住他的腰，顺着脊椎抚摸下去，伸到腿间时已经是挑逗，一切都在提示着金丝雀不过短暂地飞向了一个更大的笼子。  
雨已经停了，午后的空气难得清新，洋溢着令人喜悦的阳光味道，李白无暇顾及。踏出公寓的一瞬，杜甫便把跳蛋调到最剧烈的一档，恼人的小玩意贴着敏感的肉壁疯狂振动着，偶尔擦过腺体凸起，是让全身忍不住战栗的快感。每走一步，跳蛋变换变幻着戳刺肉穴的角度，又引得李白腰肢颤软。他将下唇咬得发白，随杜甫上了车，才终于弓起上身喘息起来。  
性器很快挺立起来，贞操带箍着阴茎根部和龟头，又将射精的快感死死扼制。无人驾驶的车里，李白也无法忽略外出的事实，身体很是紧绷，被隔着衬衫抚弄了几下乳头，便有点难耐的颤抖。车窗是大敞的，或许便有人隔着窗外窥探到他腿根颤抖着，仰着头呻吟，满面潮红难掩情动的模样。  
杜甫把他揽到怀里，偶尔抚过他泛热的脸颊，另一只手则调控着跳蛋的频率。到达目的地之前，他已经被玩得高潮一次，后穴蠕动着流水，前端却被禁锢着无法射精，快感和煎熬残酷地交错。杜甫拂去他眼角一点泪，低声说：“我们到了。”  
天空塔的中部，最热闹的大商场，男男女女们衣着时髦，高声谈笑地来往，这里的自动机器人好像都要更活跃一些。李白走不了几步，跳蛋依然在他体内疯狂运作着，他瘫在休息座椅上，捂住自己的嘴勉强压抑着呻吟，杜甫俯身拂了拂他的刘海，低声说：“一个人待会儿怎样？”  
李白急促地喘息了几声，竟然拉住了他的手：“不……”  
商场的灯光像不要钱的金子一般洒下来，偶有行人悠闲地自他们面前走过，没有人注意到他们过于亲昵的姿势。李白抬起一双湿润的眸子看他，有细碎的光闪动着，杜甫有点愣住了。他隐秘地叼起李白的耳垂：“谁往这里细看一眼就会发现躺着一个不停渴求着的荡妇，是吗？被一个小玩具弄成这样，乳头还会流奶，下面这张小嘴谁的阴茎都吞得下去。被陌生人注视着发情，感觉怎么样？”  
他实则不太会说这种话，以前甚至被李白嘲笑过拙劣的演技，但此刻李白颤了颤眼睫，又说了句“不要”，声音很轻很低，战栗也藏不住。他这次屈服得太快了，杜甫倏而觉得这样的李白有点陌生，但下一刻，李白只是用那双盈满了凌厉水光的眼睛看着他，眼尾还挑着艳色，他有点颤抖地叫：“杜甫。”  
“什么？”  
“来干我，射到我里面。”

“竟然又是虚拟场景，”李白有点发怔地说，“你们的技术确实越来越精进了。”  
周围的行人和景物一点点褪去，他们仍然在客厅里，李白的背抵着玄关冰冷的玻璃幕墙。杜甫褪掉他衣物，除掉了各种各样的道具，岔开他双腿，用自己滚烫的阴茎填满了早已准备好了的后穴。李白攀着他肩头，很难得地有点乖顺的样子，也不再言语讽刺，只是闭着眼喘息。  
杜甫肏得很深，却很温柔，除了抚慰的效用，不再有多余的动作，阴茎挺进湿热柔软的内里，李白也只是哑哑地呻吟。对方最了解如何能在李白身上挑起快感，温暖的快感便像潮水一般把李白拥起来，奔涌着侵占四肢百骸，李白恍恍惚惚地有些意乱情迷。他喘息着搂住杜甫，被他索取着唇舌，一面隐秘地想杜甫与情人做爱时大概便是如此。那么此刻施加于自己身上的，是本能的温情，还是杜甫习惯性的悲悯呢，他此刻也无甚精力去分辨了。  
他实在累极了，被杜甫搂在怀里，身体随着对方的动作起伏，偶尔被杜甫顶到敏感的穴心，内壁便战栗着绞紧挺进来的阴茎。这场交媾实在安静，只有李白一些压抑的呻吟，偶有肩胛骨与玻璃幕墙的碰撞声响，也是很轻的，倏而飘散在空气里。缺了往日里剑拔弩张的对话，李白似乎无端妥协了；他总是挺一根磨不去的傲骨，此刻竟也柔软下来，神情安详得陌生。却又平白生出点熟悉，杜甫望他泛着热红的脸颊，突然心念一动。  
他低声问：“……我应该没有告诉过你我的字，你为什么会知道？李白？”  
性爱的潮水一齐淹没了他们，杜甫犹感自己浸在酿成酒的醺然春风里，偶尔有针刺般痛意，他昏昏沉沉地想要吻住这种痛意，但李白却无法回应他了。他陷入半梦半醒的边缘，听到一点呼唤，勉强抬起眼皮，露出一双湿润的眸子。快感在敏感的神经上疯狂舞动，他只是喘息着战栗，身体忠诚地缠着杜甫，他们的下体似要融化在一起。一同攀上顶峰的时候，杜甫也尽数释放在了他的体内，绵长的高潮逼他神智昏茫，李白失神地阖上眼，断续地说：“子美，我倦了，让我做个梦吧。”  
他在杜甫怀里沉沉睡去了。

雨后的夜空透亮、深邃，像一大块柔软的海面，污染尘被洗刷一净，星星的光芒从没有如此密集地闪烁过。杜甫忍不住惊叹了一声：“真好看……”  
“少见多怪，”李白说，“要看星星的话，下次去沙漠看怎么样？”  
他坐在护栏上，腿在空中荡啊荡地，一面低头冲杜甫笑。杜甫本觉得危险，转念一想两人是凭一条机械勾索从塔外爬上来的，一时也懒得吐槽了。天空塔的塔顶天台，方圆百里最接近天空的地方，视野可以一览全城，要不要去看看？李白得意洋洋地问他的时候，他确实没想到这个天台早被废弃，所有能上来的路都被封死，他们便是从中部的商场的观光电梯里翻了出来，沿着塔身攀了半个小时。  
但此处景色确实美丽，平夜如何看到像碎钻般铺满天穹的星星，看到李白一身衣衫在夜幕里飞扬，像那颗最明亮的北辰。杜甫闭上双眼，清凉的微风拂过他脸颊。他放松了一会儿，才说：“得早点下去，太晚电梯停运了，就真的没法了……”  
“子美真是爱操心，”李白的声音悠游地飘着，“时辰还早，再坐一会儿，回去了还能去商场里转几圈。”  
“只怕商场老总要把我们赶出去。”  
李白置若罔闻：“听说新开了一家很有名的奶茶店，我们去排队吧？”  
“奶茶这种东西，”杜甫叹气道，“是怎么做到经久不衰的？”  
他们所处之地视野极其开阔，头顶有璀璨星空，垂眼看去，高楼明灯也如星空斑斓，车水马龙，城市呼吸不绝。星星很遥远，城市也遥远，什么都很遥远，唯有他和杜甫，是大海上两座毗邻的孤岛。李白难得安静下来，远望着，突然说：“子美，我做了一个梦。”  
“怎么了？”杜甫听出几分不寻常的意味。  
“我梦到……”他说着，低头看着杜甫笑，突然从护栏上跳了下来。杜甫手忙脚乱去接他，谪仙子把他扑了个满怀，带得他趔趄了好几步，绷起全身的肌肉才堪堪站定。他尚还心惊肉跳着，李白就势趴在他耳边，声音压得很低：“我们两家打起来了，你们把我抓住关小黑屋，然后你就……对我做了各种各样奇怪的事情……来惩罚我……”他越说声音越低，越含糊不清，杜甫越听心跳越快，耳垂不自觉发烫：“什、什么奇怪的事情，我不会做的！”  
“哎呀，你想到哪里去了？”  
李白挂在他肩上大笑，杜甫愤愤把他扶直了，又去瞅李白在夜色下晦暗的神色。李白的眼睛依然很亮，熠熠着注视着他，像两枚夺目的月亮，他便叹了口气道：“日有所思夜有所梦，我知道你在担心什么。”  
“倒也没有那么担心，”李白说着，带点刻意的轻佻，和足够的真诚，“无论如何，我们依然会是好友。”  
“但最近两家摩擦越来越严重，”杜甫摇头道，“这样下去，会发生什么，我也没法控制了。”  
李白插着裤兜，眨着眼看他，最后也叹了口气，说：“我也是。”他颇有点自嘲的语调，像一颗黯淡的星子闪烁了一下，堕进接下来的词句：“这个梦很长，梦里发生了很多事，流了很多血，我的家人，我的朋友都死光了，只剩下我一个。还有你，你也……”  
他缓缓说着，敛起眉目，立在那里像一根萧瑟的竹。他仍然在看杜甫，杜甫也正凝视着他，一双眼睛是透亮的黑，那是一种有很多话想和他说，却只是沉沉载在心口的神色。李白看着他，张了张口，心里喀啦一声破了冰。原来如此，他终于发现了什么，以前自己竟然一直没有发现，可是，“以前”又是什么时候？他缓缓地想着，下意识摸索着颈间的金属环，一面犹豫地问出了口：“子美，原来你喜欢我？”  
在明白自己在做梦的一瞬间，李白便从梦里醒了过来。

浴室的灯白得像月亮，哗啦一下泻在李白的脸上。温热的水包裹着他的躯体，杜甫的怀抱也是。杜甫抱他在水里，大约是在做清理，察觉到他的动响，说：“你醒了？累了可以再睡会儿，没事的。”  
“今天就结束了？”李白低声笑了一下，“杜二公子精力大不如从前。”  
杜甫没有理会他。他岔开李白的腿，携着水流探进李白的后穴，向里去抠挖残留的精液，李白抖了一下，很老实地软进杜甫的怀里。被家族消除了一切与他有关的记忆的杜二公子，对待他的态度足够温和，也足够疏离，李白确实有些许的不甘心，尤其是刚从回忆里醒觉的时候。此间灯光实在明耀，将璀璨的夜幕冲刷得一干二净，他倏而想起玄关的那块玻璃隔断，在杜甫下午五点回来的时候，门外的阳光透过它，会在地上折射出一道彩虹，很美丽——就像星空一样美丽。  
催乳针的效力还没褪尽，杜甫又把他扶起来，靠在浴室的墙上，替他揉搓着有几分硬涨的胸部，挤出一些残余的乳汁。他压抑着喘息，抬眼看杜甫那种专注的、欲言又止的、与梦里如出一辙的神情。后者正犹豫着，感受到李白的视线，最后还是说：“很抱歉。”  
“我听腻了。”李白有些心不在焉地说。  
“那我多说一些吧，”杜甫的声音像水雾一样透明，“我本不赞同他们动用私刑，更何况是这样下作的性虐。实在很抱歉，我不得已为此，我没办法改变什么，我……我一定是杜家里最不赞成这种做法的人，也是最不赞成他们对李家赶尽杀绝的人。”  
“那是因为他们都是一群废物，”李白冷笑了一声，“除了你，没人敢保证能关得住我。”  
“我无意为自己辩解什么，”杜甫说，“只是我在牺牲我的亲友和牺牲你之间选了后者，你应该恨我。”他慢慢地说，“你如何报复我都不为过，可是为什么，李白，你并不恨我？”  
李白没有说话了。  
很长很长的一段沉默，像是铺天盖地的海浪把他们淹没，长到杜甫以为等不到回应了，长到如同一个醒不来的梦境。但最后李白笑起来，扬着眉，杜甫从没见过这样肆意的、明亮的笑容。他心脏猛地震颤的一瞬间，李白也开口了：  
“既然你对我有愧，就答应我一件事如何？”  
“什么？”  
“替我摘掉这个吧。”  
他指了指自己颈间的金属环：“在我死之后。”

**Author's Note:**

> 近日里事务繁复陈杂，杜甫为此焦头烂额，蜡烛烧尽了三根，月亮升起了又将落下，他才堪堪能睡去。  
但如今也睡不安稳，一阖上眼，必然又会念起潮湿、阴暗的地牢底端，和那个如今也黯淡下去的白色身影。他盯着案上烛泪怔怔出神，月光笼在他脸上，浸入肌肤是让人浑身战栗的温度。他紧了紧衣衫，方轻咳几声，家奴缓缓踱步过来，低声道：“已为公子备上安神香，是否需要添些炉火。”  
“方才早秋，不必如此，”杜甫勉强笑了下，一面想着，原也过去了这么久了，“辛苦了。”  
“无碍，”家奴哑声道，“公子最近去地牢去得太频繁，也不知那儿拘着的死囚，有哪个需要公子如此费心。”  
“……我会注意的。”杜甫说。
> 
> 在氤氲的香气里，他很快睡着了，轻飘飘地跌入梦境。梦里一切都是光亮的样子，他袖手在酒馆二楼啜饮的时候，白衣的剑客正在一楼大展身手。几道凌厉的剑光还未淡去，便听若干痛呼呻吟，李白收剑负手，在人群的视线中心朗声大笑：“只有这点功夫，就敢出来闹事了？”  
他抬眼环视众人一圈，正巧碰上杜甫悄悄向下探过去的眼神。剑客锐利的眸子在心上留下一道昭然的痕迹，杜甫含蓄地颤抖了一下，垂眼继续喝那一壶酒。李白却也置若罔闻，杜甫再看去，他已与惊叹着道谢的酒楼店主笑到一块去了。  
也好，便在这里看看他。听着李白的笑语，远观他的身影，就足够了，离太阳过近会被灼伤的。杜甫不无失落地想，想着喝闷酒，喝到一半，空中有极利的破空声，眼前陡然日光大盛。  
杜甫手抖了一下，剩下半壶酒全洒了出去。  
那一袭白色的衫子，兀地便落在他对桌，像仙鹤展开的羽翼。剑客抬眼冲他笑：“哎呀，这位郎君，怎生如此惊慌——这酒却是好，洒了多可惜？”  
“还有一壶，想喝便拿去罢。”  
李白含笑接过酒壶，满上两盏，一盏给他，一盏自己一饮而尽了，倒也不怕杜甫给他下毒。他一面问着：“郎君年纪轻轻，倒为何如此沉闷，一个人喝这般好酒，也不寻个伴共饮？”  
杜甫回答得牛头不对马嘴：“我乃京兆杜氏。”  
李白便也愣了愣，细细打量他几眼，最后还是笑起来：“杜公子原是不愿与李某喝这酒？”  
“不、自然……”杜甫悚然一惊，捏紧手中酒盏，盯着李白那张盈满了肆意的、张扬的、毫不收束的笑容的脸。谪仙子眉目很是清晰，明镜般的眼里便倒映着他的身影，他竟便了然了。啊，他又放松又苦涩地想，原来这是个梦啊，既然是梦的话，那么他便可以回答自己想回答的话了吧。既然是梦的话，他可否在梦里祈求一次，祈求这个梦永远不要醒来呢。  
他轻轻地说：“自然是愿意的。李谪仙名盛天下，我自然是愿意的——我们一醉方休。”  
李白便欣然大笑道：“好。一醉方休！”


End file.
